In modern life, users face more and more situations, in which they are surrounded by more than one display device. Reasons for that are, for example, decreasing costs of modern display devices, a tendency towards controlling devices via touchscreens, and the digitalization of modern life in general. For example, a driver or another passenger of a modern car may be surrounded by a set of display devices, wherein each display device of the set may be individually controllable by an associated control device. In this exemplary display environment, the individual display devices of the set of display devices may be used for presenting information to the driver (speed, navigation information, etc.), for providing an input interface for the driver or other passengers in order to communicate with a control device of the car, e.g., by using touch gestures (inputting navigation data, changing a radio station, etc.), and for providing media content to the driver and/or to other passengers of the car (e.g., photos, video, etc.). In this situation, more than one of the set of display devices may be visible for a user at the same time.
Hence, in order to provide a convenient color representation, it is desirable that the same object or similar objects displayed (e.g., simultaneously or successively) on at least two of the set of display devices is perceived similarly by the user. In other words, it is desirable that displayed physical color values of one and the same object (e.g., a user interface, UI, element) are the same or at least similar, independent from the display device they are displayed on.
In the prior art, graphic designers had to generate custom variants of each UI element for each display device used in the display environment, and thereby take into account the individual display properties of the display devices. However, this approach is complex and burdensome for the graphic designers and it uses a lot of memory space since versions of each UI element have to be stored for each display device. Further, in case a new display device is added to the set of display devices, a new variant of each UI element has to be generated for this new display device.